The disclosure relates to a swivel lock for a caster. In particular, the swivel lock may be configured to be actuated by a brake lever of the caster. The swivel lock comprises a male spline shaft and a female spline bushing which are releasably interlockable to prevent rotation of the caster about a swivel axis.